Transformers: Halo
"The journey for our galaxy, begins here" Transformers Halo is an action-based machinima and manga series project, that is a blended crossover that is based on both the Transformers and Halo universes. The series' launch is slated to be released by the end of 2009 and will have a total number of eighteen episodes. The Beginning Stages and Specuation In January of 2007, Malik A. Soleymanizanjani stated on a few listed message boards that a crossover as the next Transformers series was underway. He mentioned that the Transformers element will be accomplished by making character mods in the original Halo: Combat Evolved game, then by manipulating their body and facial movements to accomplish character movement in the game itself. The original script for the series project originally called in for having the Decepticons star as the main villians of the Transformers, and that the series will be set 15 years after the Cybertron/Galaxy Force series. A few months later, Soleymanizanjani scrapped the idea of having characters mods being modded into game, saying that the process will be "cheesy and unrefined", stating that the characters' movements won't look realistic enough for the creator's satisfaction. By following that , he also implied that the series will not be filmed in the original Halo: Combat Evolved due to out-of-date graphics, and for a massively-growing favor towards Halo 3, which was launched in electronics and department stores across the US, Canada, and other selected countries. He mentioned that filming in Halo 2 is out of the question, since the abilties for filming in Halo 2 are by standards more so limited than the first game for the PC. By the ladder half of 2008, Malik Soleymanizanjani mentioned that the script has gone over a near rehaul, with new characters being added, new plot twists, and other old characters such as Ironhide, not making into the final cut. He also mentioned that since the Decepticon war is over, the Decepticons are not going to be the main Transformer villians, that a new faction called the Blendtron Superiority will be the new main villian. All of the remaining Decepticons we get to see in the first part of the story, become Blendtrons as well. Their leader has been reported to be Skywarp, though as according to the script; he gets a name change and a reformat in a way we could never think of before. He also mentions that certain new advanced unexpected, yet original plot twists and the level of tone of this series project means this series will have a much darker, more mature tone than any of the previous shows; around 14-15+ as an age target. Malik Soleymanizanjani said in his own words "Expect nothing you have ever seen in Transformers before, ever". After play-experience with Halo 3, he mentioned that Transformers Halo will definately be filmed in Halo 3. He mentioned that the same process of editing CGI into live-action scenes is the same method that will be used for this series. All of the Transformers that will be seen in this series will be 100% original design-wise, with many design concepts for many characters done by over twenty artists on Deviantart.com. All of the Transformers that will be featured will either be original characters or (OCs), or old character names with new twists and personalities. He mentions that all of the Transformers will be in CGI, and will be edited into actual Halo 3 scenes using a tracking program in a up-to-date 3D modeling/animation program. He also mentioned that some enviroments in some episodes will be 100% built from scratch in CGI not relying on actual Halo maps. However, he did mention that three SPARTAN-II soldiers who are the main human protagonists, and the Monitor character will be filmed straight from Halo 3 mostly.